


From Punks to Parents

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Smosh, Thingamavlogs
Genre: F/M, Jovenshire - Freeform, M/M, lasercorn - Freeform, sohinki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Being a single parent in the past five years has proven difficult to Lasercorn, especially since he might quite a big deal about doing it without the help of his friends. But now that Tyler has reached school-age, and Lasercorn found himself unhappy, he wants to apologize and make up for lost tie. (rated M for angsty characters)





	From Punks to Parents

She’s cut her hair off so that in hangs just below her ears and she’s gone back to red because it makes her feel more dangerous, but she’s still the same. He’s let his hair grow out a little more towards the top and he’s lost a lot of weight from not eating, but he’s still the same too. It feels like the rest of the world is trying to change them and the people they care about into something they’re not, but they won’t let it, not as long as his hand fits so perfectly in hers. 

When they look at each other they don’t see a failed group of adults who live in limbo in between the times where they’re in each other’s company. They can’t see anything other the group of best friends, at the start of college, impervious to what crap the rest of the world might want to try at throw at them. To everyone else, there was David, the bombastic gas station employee who was always five seconds away from screaming at everyone. But to them he was just Lasercorn, the orange haired kid who played chicken with trains by the bridge above the boat launch.  

Even after all these years they’re the same dumb kids high off their asses playing video games in Joven’s basement, and although it’s moved to the apartment that the three men share. Pushing 30, all of them, but the four adults still cursed like sailors for no reason at all, so when Lasercorn picked up the phone with a mumble of ‘fucking hell’ none of them thought anything of it. 

Sohinki was sat down and leaned against the wall while Joven had his hand in Mari’s back pocket, nibbling at the bottom of her ear. The sound of Lasercorn screaming wasn’t foreign to them, he had shitty parents who didn’t care and a slew of ex-girlfriends that was the cause of his late night trips to Sohinki’s to get high. The sound of Lasercorn’s silence on the other hand was something they didn’t get very often, so it was scary when they saw the orange haired man return to the room and just sit next to them on the couch.

Mari elbowed Joven in the stomach, causing him to jump away from her and fall off the side of the couch. Even Sohinki noticed the tension when Lasercorn stood up again only to punch the wall above where Sohinki was sitting and scream. Mari wouldn’t have normally let Joven step in front of her, he took most of Lasercorn’s crap when they were just fooling around, but she supposed that in this kind of intense moment she should probably let him take the wheel. So Joven was expecting a Lasercorn mental breakdown when he threw his body against the taller man, but instead of getting a fist to the gut, Lasercorn wrapped his arms around Joven’s waist.

The shorter man was staining Joven’s shirt with his tears, and Joven didn’t really know what to do except hold the side of Lasercorn’s face. When Sohinki finally stood up from being shell shocked, he pulled Lasercorn away from Joven and let the man air out his frustration. Joven let Mari rest her head on his shoulder and reached behind him to hold her hand in his, and when Lasercorn pulled away from Sohinki they were all waiting patiently for him to say something. He looked at Joven before breaking out into a smile, wide as a river. “I’m a dad.” 

“What?” Joven asked, not sure if he heard him correctly. 

“Yeah. I’m a dad.” The three other people in the room looked around at each other a moment before smiling, because there was a lot of questions they probably should ask. But Mari looked to Joven, given him a warning eye as Sohinki pulled Lasercorn into another hug, who had been nervously watching them as well. Joven shrugged, leaning over to hug Lasercorn from behind and Mari followed.  They all knew this wouldn’t last, in some way or another the universe would fuck them over, but for right now, they were just four friends. 

_ 6 Years Later _

Before she even opened her eyes, Mari knew Joshua was in one of his nerve-induced cleaning moods because of the lack of warmth coming from next to her in bed. The second clue was the small grunts of frustration following a small crash. “You ok?”

“Yes.” Came the unconvincing reply from the living room, and Mari smiled, running her hand over her face softly before rolling out of bed. Being too lazy to look  for something else to wear, she grabbed Joshua’s green button up from the night before and threw it on. She loosely tied her hair up with the previous night’s hair tie and headed downstairs to help Joshua with whatever mess he made. 

“Jovie.” Mari was greeted with a very sad looking Joshua, sat on the ground with various books of size and genre chaotically spread out around him in a semicircle. He had a good white t-shirt and a pair of jeans they he had definitely had on the day before, but certainly didn’t have on when they went to bed. Joshua looked up at her and put on his best ‘it’s all ok but not really’ smile before seeing how tired she looked. 

“Darling, go back to bed.” Joshua stood up, and placed his hands on her upper arms and leaned in to press a kiss on the top of her forehead. “You don’t want to be sleepy when Las-David arrives.” 

“So this is what the cleaning is about?” Mari smiled, laying her arms on top of of his shoulder trying to keep Joshua from not meeting her eyes. “You're nervous about Lasercorn coming today.” 

“Daddy.” The small voice coming from upstairs brought a smirk to Joshua’s face, a way out of his wife’s stern gaze.  Joshua gave her a kiss on the cheek before ducking underneath her arms to sneak away, despite Mari calling after him. The two climbed up the steps and to the tiny bedroom on the right of theirs, where a very sleepy Nathan Ovenshire was just waking.

“Hey kiddo.” Joshua picked up his five year old, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Is Uncle David coming today?” Nathan was anticipating Lasercorn’s arrival even more than his father, because that meant a new friend to hang out with. 

“That’s the plan.” Joshua didn’t exactly want to get his son’s hopes up, but Mari kept bringing it up on accident, so Nathan couldn’t help but get excited. Joshua leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Nathan’s head and Mari knocked on the door lightly, looking to come in. 

“Mommy.” Nathan leaned out of Joshua’s arms in the direction of his mother, earning another affectionate smile from his father. There was something about watching Mari hold their son’s face in her hand, that made him feel adorably gross. Just at this moment though, the other member of the household felt the need to burst through the front door with a grunt they could hear from the second floor.

“I am done with women.” Came the loud voice from downstairs.

“Matt!” Nathan squirmed out of his mother’s arms and started to head downstairs. Joshua didn’t know whether to coo how excited Nathan got, or laugh at the fact his son recognized the exasperated tone of Joshua’s best friend. 

“I see how we stand.” Mari laughed, and Joshua wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

“Guess you’re stuck with me, then.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips. She leaned into him, returning the kiss, and setting her hands on the muscle just above his elbow. 

“Haven’t done this is a while.” Mari slid her hands down towards the loops of his jeans, tugging on them and pulling her husband’s body against her own. Joshua bit back a moan but Mari wasn’t satisfied with that. “I want you, Joshua.” 

“Don’t tease me.” Joshua stepped forward, guiding Mari to the wall behind her, pressing her up against it. Mari started to trace shapes on the skin underneath the waistband of Joshua’s jeans, leaning in and pressing her lips up to his. Joshua moaned again, kissing his wife fiercely, and pressing her into the wall, reaching underneath his shirt that she was wearing. “You already look so good in my shirt.”

“God.” Mari knocked her head back against the wall, hard. Joshua moved his lips to her neck while running his hands softly over the skin underneath the shirt in question. The two were interrupted again however, by the smallest voice of concern. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” Nathan called from downstairs.

“Yes buddy, we’re fine.” Joshua reached over, shutting and locking the door to Nathan’s bedroom. His wife gave him a warning look, something similar to ‘you can’t do that’, but Joshua just gave her a sneaky smile in return. “Can’t I get a little alone time with my wife?”

By the time Mari stopped giggling enough to answer, there was a knock on the door from the other side before Matt cleared his throat. “Hey, I’m going to take Nathan out. Kid could use somewhere to put all this energy of his. Sounds like you guys have quite a lot of energy too.” 

“See ya later Matt.” Joshua replied hoping to get the two out of the house faster. Mari laughed when Joshua unlocked the door of Nathan’s room as soon as he heard the other two leave. Joshua looked up at her, in question, but Mari just stepped in front of him to head down the hall. She reached her hand backwards and let Joshua take it in his own before tugging him to their room, and closing the door behind them. 


End file.
